Anastasia
by luna knightengale
Summary: After living a life of poverty, she is reincarnated as a noble woman called, Anastasia. After living a life of luxury she soon realize that she is infact the evil step sister of the protagonist, Cinderella. Follow Anastasia as she fight destiny were her happy ever after. "I will not live a life of poverty again!"
1. prolong

Life of luxury

"For your wrong doings against my bride I, the crown Prince sentence you to a life of exile. You are to leave this kingdom and never step foot in it again!"

The crown Prince held his bride in his arms, Cinderella after many years of hardship had stolen the Prince's heart and become the crown princess. Her step mother and sisters who had made her life a living hell, were now being punished for it. They knelt before them begging for forgiveness. They piled with the Prince but his icy blue eyes offered no mercy. They turned to Cinderella, a girl well known for her kindness. She buried her face in the prince's chest and sobbed. She had turned her back on them.

And so, as Cinderella had her happy ever after, her cruel step mother and sisters were left to have a miserable life of poverty.

* * *

My name is Anastasia Ivil, I am the younger daughter of Divilia Ivil and younger sister of Drizella Ivil. My father is a duke, Kal Deskon Ivil, a wealthy man in he kings lower court. Because of father's wealth and social status we lived a luxurious life.

Father would spoil us rotten, showering us with dresses, toys, jewelries and sweets even before we could walk.

We wore expensive silk dresses with frills and lace, our shoes were custom made and very comfortable. In the mornings were would have a delicious meal, pancakes and eggs, bacon and toast, chocolate tea, or herbal of great quality with honey. There was pie, cake and sweats of every variety at lunch. Dinner was an all you can eat buffet, of course I eat like there was no tomorrow.

We had maid servants that would do anything we asked, and carriages that would take us anywhere. We didn't have to lift a finger if we didn't want to and I didn't want to.

We bath in warm rose waters, and slept in soft spacious beds. It was truly a life of nobility. We merely needed to ask, and everything was done.

I was three when I recovered my memories of my past life. I had lived a lower class life, living alone in a apartment and working in retail, every penny was a blessing. One day I spotted a dollar in the road but when I had went to claim it, I was hit by a speeding van.

It wasn't that I was greedy I just thought; "one man's loss is another man's treasure." Besides, I would have made good use of the money.

When was reincarnated I reviled in the pampering, after going so long on the bare necessities it felt good to be spoiled. But then my memories returned and the names "Anastasia and Drizella" being sisters, remained me of fairytale from my old life; A tale called Cinderella.

Cinderella, a beautiful maiden, lost her mother at a young age and received a stepmother and sisters when her father remarried. After her father died she was turned into a slave by her stepfamily and abuse for many years. One day the Prince of the kingdom held a ball to select a bride, inviting every eligible maiden. Cinderella was not allowed to go but while crying - she did that a lot - her, "fairy God mother" appeared and gave her a magic make over and a ride to the ball. She alone danced with the Prince stealing his heart but at midnight, as the magic would disappear she ran away, leaving only a glass shoe behind. The Prince determined to find her, tried the shoe on every maidens foot, none fit.

When he arrived at Cinderella's house, the step sisters tried and failed to fit the shoe but Cinderella fit perfectly. And so they were married and the step family exiled.

I have the name of the younger step sister, Anastasia, and my mother and sister too bare similarity to those from the book.

Mother was a beautiful woman with long silky black hair, that she usually keeps in a bun, and emerald green eyes. She had a curvy figure and the elegance of a noble woman. She spoiled us and always trying to make us into the perfect ladies.

My older sister the heiress, was beautiful with curly black hair like mother, a fair slim face, and even slimmer body. She believed in figure and so didn't eat as much. Her eyes were narrow and brown, her make up heavy for her young age. She loved the color green and her wardrobe reflected that.

Father, a duke, was a tall and slender man with tan skin and curly red hair. He had long eyelashes that framed chocolate narrow mysterious eyes. Father was handsome and young, looking at him I suppose I could see why so many women coveted him and envied mother.

I had long curly red hair like father but emerald green eyes like mom, my eyelashes were annoyingly long and my face round and chubby. I had a very round figure, after eating a lot l had gotten fat. I was put behind my sister naturally, she was the heir. They placed her desire before my own though they tried to treat us equally.

To compensate for the lack of attention I was showered with all I could ever desire. Pink dresses, and lots of sweets, and all the toys I could dream of.

The people around me and how they behaved was too similarity to the characters from the book. A nasty thought that this might be a similar case entered my head.

In the book were didn't have a father, the story never told us why mother was raising son her own. I was worried father would perish, well that was assuming this was like the book.

* * *

My worst fears came to life when we went to a festival held by the king. It was only but a glance but I saw him, the king of emerald kingdom. He had brown hair and a thick mustache, his skin fair, he was a imposing man that demanded your full attention. It wasn't his chubby form or his mustache that made people pay attention, it was his eyes. A Icy blue and filled with fury, the same eyes he gave to his son the crown Prince.

If I was truly in a fairytale, then I was doomed to return to the way I as in my old life, poor and miserable. If it wasn't a fairytale then, hooray, it still wont hurt to save up some money, just in case.

I didn't fancy going back to a life of poverty all because of some plot to someone else's happy ending.

With a goal of never returning to poverty I began to plan a way to stay afloat.

_I will never return to poverty, I will have my happy ever after._

* * *

**Hello my little night walkers, Luna is back with another isekai story. **

**Please note, I have decided to post Thrill seeker every other week, and Anastasia in between. Don't be mad I simply overestimated my abilities in a controlled household. With Christmas so close by it was bond to happen. **

**Anyway this was I wont disappear and you can still enjoy my train wrack I call a story. You just have to wait longer... **

**Nah you'll be fine, we haven't reached the fun part so you'll remain sane.**

**I'm thinking of writing a rwby fanfic soon, an Isekai of course. Don't wotry it wont always be Isekai. Though a lot of it will. **

**I'm looking forward to the madness, until next time **

**Night Song!**


	2. Fairy Godmother pt 1

Chapter 1. Fairy God-Mother.

Fairies are creatures of magic with a humanoid appearance. Their kingdom is located to the southern lands of our own. Their kingdom was much like our own having a monarch and hierarchy; the queen known as a "Titania" stands at the top.

The fairy kingdom, Wonderland is a Matriarchy and so it's more common fairies in female form than male. Our kingdom was patriarchy, the princes became heirs and the princesses are married off for political gain.

Drizella was the firstborn and would be married off first, only a male can inherit the family title. If mother doesn't have a son our uncle will take over as family head.

"Those beloved by the fairies are destined for a wealthy life," or so the saying goes. Fairies don't often interfere with the human kingdoms but when they do, those in their favor are sure to prosper.

Fairies help good-hearted people's dreams come true. They don't outright give you wealth but put you in a position for success, allowing them to take the final step. Of course, there are those that have failed to make the right choice and fell into poverty. The tale of the lazy girl was a prime example of that. One should always be kind-hearted and strive to do what they know to be right. That is the key to winning the heart of the fairies, should you pass their test of righteousness you would receive a great fortune.

It has been many years since the fae has interfered with the human kingdoms; the last time they did they put an entire kingdom to sleep.

Much like humans, there are fairies with bad intentions as well; we know them as "Bad Fairies." While fairies are mostly known for their blessings upon good-hearted people, bad fairies an infamous for their curses and antagonistic ways; they defy destiny.

The royal family once had fairies become the fairy godparents of their children – fairy godmothers mostly – to ensure good fortune befalls them.

"Good fortune huh?" I mumbled closing the book and returning it to the shelf. Books on fairies, magic, fairy godmothers the lot, I had spent weeks researching them. "To know my enemy's strength is to know their weakness" after all.

After much research I've made several observations; first off, one cannot simply acquire a fairy let alone one as a godmother. Your parents or guardians are the once that make contact with them to make the request. Secondly, only those adored by the fairies are giving considered eligible to receive blessings; favoritism was key in this case. Lastly, even if you have a fairy godmother they will not interfere in your life unless it's your destiny or you have passed their test of righteousness.

So saying Cinderella's parents at some point must have been in contact with fairies and won their favor and became their child's godmother. Godmothers were something only royals could have, it was rare for someone not of noble blood or destined for royalty to receive a fairy godmother. Cinderella no doubt was both these things. It would be just my luck that she was not only of noble birth but also destined to be the prince's bride.

The odds are stacking up against me. Fairies grant wishes to good people with pure hearts, someone like the protagonist Cindy. Mine is a selfish desire to hold on to the wealthy life I was born into. No good fairy would give me a second glance.

I sunk into the oversized soft chair, I sighed looking around the family library. I was living someone else's fairy tale and after so much research it seemed that most fairy tales are history here.

My eyes longed on a pink book, "the fairy princess and the sleeping kingdom." it read. It was a watered-down retelling of the actual historical tale. It was the story of sleeping beauty the way this world remembers it.

Long ago in the kingdom to the north, they had the most powerful military and economic. The king and queen had all they could ever want; all expect a child of their own. They were merciful rulers and had the respect and admiration of the neighboring kingdoms, including Wonderland. The Fairy Queen at the time favored them, and after trying them and finding them worthy, she granted their wish. Within a year a beautiful baby girl was granted to them.

To celebrate the joyous occasion they threw a ball, inviting everyone in the land; noble and commander, even the fairies were invited though only three came.

Our kingdom also attended, our crown prince at the time; prince Phillip was to become the fiancé of the newborn Princess Aurora. This was a political marriage to strengthen the allies between the kingdoms.

The three elder fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, were present to receive the title of Godmother of the princess and give their gift.

Flora the red fairy gave the princess the gift of beauty; Fauna the green fairy gave the gift of songs. As the blue fairy Merryweather step forward to bless the child the ceremony was interrupted.

You see even though the king invited everyone in the kingdom and nearby kingdom, there was one that did not receive an invitation and she was furious. The fairy that dwelled upon the mountain of the Damned; the self-proclaimed "mistress of evil," Maleficent.

It had been five years since anyone had seen, her many had thought her dead and so they didn't send an invitation to her.

Maleficent was a beautiful woman, she was slender with pale skin and mesmerizing emerald eyes. Though a creature of magic in her own right, she had a more human appearance. She stood the full height of an adult woman as opposed to the tiny fairy appearance the three fairies had. She also didn't fly though she had huge dragon-like wings on her back.

Maleficent was not pleased about not getting an invitation. Though the king apologized explaining it was a misunderstanding, maleficent would have none of it. In a fit of rage, she cast a curse on the baby.

"You will indeed be beautiful and with a lovely voice," she blessed her and everyone realized. "However before the sun sets on your 16th birthday, you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel and die." The curse set the fairy made her exit.

The entire ball fell into despair at the news, the newborn baby had upon birth giving a death sentence. It was only when they were reminded that Merryweather had yet to give her blessing, that they dared hope. The little fairy was not as powerful as maleficent but managed to change the curse using he must powerful magic, love.

"Should you indeed prick your finger on a spinning wheel, you will not die but fall within a deep sleep, only to be awakened by true loves kiss."

In fear of his daughter's life, the king had all the spinning wheel in the kingdom burned. He also, with a heavy heart, had the fairies take Aurora to their kingdom. She was to be raised by them until her 16th birthday.

Aurora grew in beauty and grace, a lovely young girl that could easily be mistaken for a fairy. One day when sneaking out to the human world she met a prince and through continuous visits, the two fell in love.

On her 16th birthday and they returned her the human kingdom, locking her up in a tower until the sunsets. However the evil fairy Maleficent lured her to a spinning wheel where, like prophesied, she pricked her finger and fell into a deep sleep.

Prince Phillip arrived the next day to meet his fiancé only to find the entire kingdom asleep. His own vanguard fell asleep upon entering the kingdom. Even birds that flew overhead fell to the ground asleep. Worried for the wellbeing of the king and his people, Phillip ran to the kingdom castle.

He came upon the fairies standing guard at the base of the tower. They recognized him as her fiancé and told him of what had transpired. The fairies had been the one to put the entire kingdom to sleep putting a magic bubble casing all with in to fall asleep.

They told him only true love kiss can awaking the princess and the entire kingdom. The prince was in love with another woman and knew he could not be the one they wanted as he had only once met his fiancé as a child.

He told them and the fairies cursed themselves for not making the two have more interactions. With an apology he let the tower to exit the castle intending to get his people outside of the sleeping bubble. It was while leaving that he spotted a few servants sleeping around a picture frame. They were in the middle of hanging it when they fell asleep. It was a portrait of the woman he loved. He took it from their lax hands to stare at the description.

"Princess Aurora" it read; realization crashed into him and he rushed back to the tower.

He made it to the courtyard before Maleficent stood in his path.

"And where are you going in such a hurry, my prince?" She taunted, aiming her magical staff at him.

The three fairies were at his side in an instinct, shielding him. He told the fairies he had met Aurora on numerous occasions while near the fairy kingdom. The fairies realized he might be her true love after all but so did Maleficent.

An all-out war between magical beings broke out; the good fairies blessed the prince's sword and shield, turning them into legendary weapons of magic. Maleficent turned into a dragon to combat the princes breathing flames from Hades.

The prince slew the evil fairy and advanced to the tower. He woke the princess with a kiss and the entire kingdom rejoiced.

And they lived happily ever after.

Princess Aurora was known in many children's tales as "the daughter of the fairies." It was befitting as she was raised by them and dwelled within their kingdom. She became the Queen of own kingdom, having two sons sending the youngest to become the heir to her father's kingdom. The older son became the prince of our kingdom and is the ancestor of the current royal family.

Aurora had a daughter that she sent to live with the fairies in wonderland I believe her name was Alice.

The history of the fairies and humans was an interesting one and shone a light on what I was to expect from Cinderella's fairy godmother. No matter what Cinderella was going to be married into the royal family true love and all. But if one should try and stop it, they would likely end up like the dark fairy.

* * *

**Hello night walkers! Anastasia is back! Naruto will be out on Thursday promises! **

**Until next time, Night song! **


End file.
